Sanguine
by eltigre221
Summary: He's always wanted to see it, blood running down the boy's skin, see his red flushed face as he pounds into him, and to hear him scream his name as he hits that sweet spot over and over again. That is all Ares wants to see from his little Perseus.


**Hello people who read my fanfics, sorry it's been so long since I've last updated, and this is all that I'm updating for now. I will update 'Life of a Blind Half-Blood' before Monday, that i can promise you all. Well hope you all like this, and till my next update, later :D**

* * *

**Sanguine**

Olympian Challenge: Word Prompts –Set by Felicity Dream

Pairing: Percy/Ares

Words: Functional or Sanguine

The war god was angry, not that it's a surprise to anyone, but it's not for the reason they think he's mad about. That little brat of Poseidon's is why he's angry, but it's not because the god wants to defeat him. Oh no, it's not about that at all, though the god does want to defeat the boy after he had just humiliated him today, there was a small part that wanted the demigod in another way. Yet the god ignored that part of himself. Even over the years after the boy defeated him, he still thought about him in another way, but it came out more whenever the boy was anywhere near the war god.

Especially when he had his sword pointed at Percy's throat, he felt a sudden need to see the optimistic boy covered in blood. Yet the war god still ignored his feelings and just kept to hating Percy. But that all changed, not just at one moment, it's been going on for years. He's been slowly developing more and more feelings for Percy, but they weren't anything close to hate.

Here they were fighting again, but a majority of Ares wasn't really into it. He'd much rather see the seventeen year old covered in blood just as he had when Percy was fourteen. Even Percy didn't seem all that into the battle, but that was probably because his girlfriend Annabeth had just dumped him for some other guy. Either way, Ares soon had Percy pinned down to the ground, and he was struggling to get out from underneath the god, when there was a small shift and soon enough their groins touched.

It sent an electric shocked not only Ares but Percy as well when their groins touched. Percy himself tried to ignore it, and wanted to get away from Ares, once he saw the lustful look in the god's eyes. He was able to in a quick burst of strength, and ran away from the god. This upset Ares, but he was stubborn, and would not give up. So in order to get close to Percy, he had to watch him for now, and choose the best moment to get the boy. It only took a week for the opportunity to arise. Percy was on the beach, but he wasn't at the camp, he left early for some reason, but as the god soon ran up to him, and grabbed a hold of him, from both the back of Percy's shirt and his shorts, just in case.

Ares dragged him towards a rock where he could sit and have the boy on his lap. Taking a seat, Ares pulled Percy onto his lap, much to the demigods' displeasure as he tried to get away.

"Let me go," Percy demanded, but Ares didn't notice the blush on the boys face, well at least he hasn't noticed it yet.

"No, now before you run away, you wanna make out?" He asked, holding Percy in his arms, making sure that he won't get away.

"No, and why would you want to make out with me anyways?"

Ares didn't reply right away, instead he noticed Percy's blush this time and smiled a little to himself before speaking. "Hey, I'm genially interested, and to be honest I always have been." Ares told him with a shrug.

This shocked Percy enough for him to no longer struggle against Ares' grasp. It also allowed the god, to picture once more, for what seemed like the millionth time to him, the boy beneath him, with blood rolling down Perseus' skin. Ares snapped out of his daydream, when he felt Percy break out of his arms and ran back into the cabin nearby. Sighing, the god just transported himself into the cabin, right in front of Percy.

This started the boy, but the god didn't care, he just wrapped his large arms around Percy and pulled him closer. Once Percy's hands were on Ares' chest, trying to push him away, which failed miserably. Especially when Percy failed, he ended up lip locking with Ares, much to the god's pleasure and the demigod's embarrassment.

The kiss ended soon enough, but sadly, Percy wasn't out of the woods yet, after all, he was at the god's mercy for the moment. "That was nice, don't you agree Perseus."

Percy's eyes widened when he head Ares use his name like that. It freaked him out that the god would use his name in such a seductive way. It made Percy blush, and soon enough Percy was lying down on the bed, with Ares above him. Looking at the young demigod like he really badly wanted to just have sex with the boy. Yet something stopped the god, Percy was confused, not happy but confused. He wanted the god to continue, even if he was confused about his feelings before that kiss is what settled Percy's feelings towards Ares. He loved the god and Percy wanted Ares, badly.

"Please, Ares, take me." Percy nearly begged the god, getting a smirk out of him, before he lowered himself to kiss the boy who has haunted his dreams for a long time now. Percy returned the kiss nearly full force to the point where it nearly became a tongue war. Ares moved his hands to Percy's shirt, and nearly ripped it off the boy, Percy had already gotten Ares' jacket off, but didn't get to the shirt before the god started to bite, lick, and suck on his neck. This caused Percy to mewl and squeak adorably.

Ares trailed kisses down from Percy's neck to his chest, leaving a bruise where he had bitten the boy. He wasn't normally like this whenever he made love with someone, but Percy was different, and so he would be taken differently than the others.

As Ares continued to take the son of Poseidon, their clothes were soon gone, and Ares, was about to give Percy a blowjob, when the boy beat him to it. Percy was already at the god's cock, and had his mouth wrapped around the huge member. His hands stroking his balls, while his mouth worked wonders on Ares' member, it was amazing for the god, he nearly had an orgasm, until he flipped Percy over, so that he could taste him some more. So as Percy gave Ares a blowjob, Ares gave him one in return, which lead to both climaxing at the same time.

Percy was a bit tired, but he wanted to continue. Ares knew this and just smiled down at the boy beneath him. This smile confused Percy; it was different from the ones he's seen on Ares' face before this. He didn't know why, but he just knew this was a different kind of smile. It almost seemed to be filled with lust. Percy returned it with one of his own, before Ares went to preparing the son of Poseidon beneath him.

It didn't take long for the god to get ready; after all, Percy was more than willing to go along with this. Ares smirked as he put three of his fingers near Percy's mouth, and said one word. "Suck," Percy complied, his tongue rolling across all three fingers, and nearly caressing them within his mouth.

Ares moaned at the feeling of this simple yet enjoyable pleasure. He soon took his three slick fingers out of Percy's mouth, and leaned down towards the boy's tight virgin heat. Smiling, Ares soon put one of his fingers inside of Percy's ass. This caused the boy to cry out in pain, but it didn't last long. Soon enough Ares was slowly pumping his finger inside Percy. Soon enough when he adjusted to the feeling, Ares added a second finger and began to scissor the small tight hole.

Percy was panting, this feeling was very intense, but it just felt so amazing. He knew that Ares was almost ready, but Percy didn't care, he wanted this feeling to continue.

Just as Percy thought that, Ares added the third finger, making Percy tense for a moment, before trying to relax once more. The war god paused for a moment, both letting Percy take a moment to adjust, and to also get something that he'd love to see flow down the boy's skin as he fucked him. Using his other hand, Ares snapped his fingers, and soon enough Percy had blood nearly all over him, making him look very sanguine.

Ares smirked as he soon started to pump his fingers in and out of the son of Poseidon faster than before. Causing Percy to cry out in pain, but soon enough in pleasure as the war god's fingers brushed the boy's prostate. Percy thrust his hips down towards Ares' fingers after that, wanting much, much more.

The god simply smiled as he instead removed his fingers and used some of the blood on Percy's body as a lube as he smeared it all over his cock. He knew that sooner or later, the blood would dry, but he didn't care. Positioning himself in front of the boy's stretched entrance, Ares thrust in, quickly, causing Percy to cry out once more in pain.

Ares paused for a moment, letting his new young lover adjust to the feeling before continuing. Then he began again, pulling out slowly and thrusting back in hard, shifting in his thrusts so that he would find the boys sweet spot. Soon enough, Ares got his reward, he heard Percy moan sweetly after he found what he was looking for.

Smirking inwardly, Ares soon began to go faster than before, thrusting harder and faster that his previous speed. This caused Percy to moan louder, as he begged Ares to pound into him harder and faster. With the god complying for each demand, it didn't take long for the two to come at the exact same time.

Percy was panting, being out of breath form screaming so much, and Ares was panting as well, but his smirk widened when he saw Percy's form beneath him. It was even better than he had imagined; the blood was still running down his skin, making stains in the sheets, the boy's eyes are closed in pleasure, a warm smile gracing his lips, and best of all, Percy had screamed his name when he had come.

Ares smirk turned into a smile, as he wrapped the blankets around him and Percy, allowing him some rest, before they'd talk in the morning.

* * *

The next day when Percy woke up, he realized three things, one his ass was really sore, two he was covered in blood, and three he had sex with Ares the other day. He knew why he wanted to have sex with the god; it was because a small part of him, over the years had grown to fall for the god, not completely, but just enough for him to have some feelings for the war god.

Percy sighed, he was about to get up, when Ares' arm latched itself around his waist and pulled him back down and into the god's chest.

"Now where do you think you're going Perseus?" Ares asked in a seductive voice that made Percy shiver go down his spine.

"Nowhere," he said in reply.

"Good, because we need to talk," Ares told him, not even letting go for a second. "I have, for the longest time wanted to kill you, but I have also wanted to fuck you for a long time as well. And there is nothing else to say on the matter."

'_That's Ares for you, blunt, honest, but oh so sexy.'_ Percy though with a smile on his face as he leaned back into the war god giving him his reply. "To be honest only recently have I wanted to be fucked by you, before, I was confused, and that's all there is to it."

"What about that brat of Athena's? Didn't you have feelings for her?" The god asked in a slightly accusing voice.

Percy sighed before replying, "I did have feelings for Annabeth, but she never returned them, even once, everything with her felt hollow and devoid of emotion. I had finally had it a month ago, but before I could tell Annabeth I didn't love her anymore. She went and said that she never loved me to begin with, and that she was just using me to hide her relationship with Clarisse's boyfriend, Chris. She was going to commit suicide because of this, she found out at the same time I did, but I stopped her, saying that they weren't worth it." Percy paused to take a breath before continuing on. "She agreed, but still what's done is done, I hate Annabeth, and Clarisse and I are on better terms as friends now, since I've always been gay."

Ares was shocked for a moment, before he cursed in ancient Greek. He should have known that something was wrong with Clarisse when he saw her, but he was too preoccupied with his own problems to notice his daughter's. Ares swore that he'd pay more attention to his kids now more than ever.

Before anything else could be said, Percy turned around and kissed Ares, before whispering to him one final thing before he fell asleep again. "Ares, I love you, and Clarisse needs you, I'll be here when you get back, that much I can promise you."

Ares looked at Percy for a long time, before closing his eyes and leaving to speak to his daughter, which didn't take to long at all. And when he got back, Percy was where he said he would be, still on the bed, waiting for Ares to return. The god smiled and soon joined his first male lover, both rested and had sex on and off for a week, before they had to leave, since Percy still had a life, and Ares had to get back to causing war. Yet that didn't stop the two from ever meeting again, they met monthly at the same cabin, it would always start differently, but it's always ended the same, Percy coated in running blood, with Ares right beside him, a sexy smile on both of their faces.

* * *

**Well that's it for this fic, oh and just so you all know, these Olympian Challenges were made by Felicity Dream and that there is nothing else to say, other than the poll for my 'Life of a Blind Half-Blood' fic will be closed come Sunday, so if you haven't voted, then vote before it's too late XD hehe well later :D**


End file.
